Calm Me, Free me
by Caulscott
Summary: I promise in the later chapters, it will be longer and have some heated scenes
1. Chapter 1

_I decided to make a new story and it might take a while to write but I got some inspiration from every shipper of caulscott on tumblr and my favorite otp, sukai/kaiho. So here we go. Also there is no storm._

 _DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LIFE IS STRANGE OR THE CHARACTERS!_

 _Ever since me and Nathan were called to Principal Wells office, and David got suspended. I have been avoiding Nathan like crazy._

 _I didn't want to see his face. Or hear his voice, I didn't even want to hear the name Nathan. I was walking briskly down the hall, trying to get to the bathroom. I walked into the bathroom, but realized how stupid I am, Chloe got hassled by Nathan in here and Victoria might be here with her loyal minions. I turned around only to meet the eyes of none other than Victoria. "Hey Max, what are you doing here?". It didn't sound sincere, more like a very sinister way actually, not like I wouldn't expect that from her._

" _I was just washing-". Victoria held up her finger, "Actually, I don't care, but thanks for coming, makes my job a hell of a lot easier". She walked up even closer, "You know Nathan is looking for you, and he will find you, he might be a little nicer if you came to him". She handed me a folded piece of paper._

 _I looked down at it and Victoria snapped her fingers and she left just like that with her minions._

 _Only thing I could think of was if Nathan was going to hurt me. I opened the paper, and the writing was very neat but kind of shaky looking. 'Probably because of his anxiety'. The note said,_

 _Hello Max_

 _I hear you are avoiding me?_

 _Why, I am lonely without you Max_

 _Do you want me to come find you?_

 _You want me to hurt you_

 _I would hate wasting a pretty face_

 _So, come to my dorm._

 _As soon as you get this note_

 _And I will know when you receive this_

 _So come now._

 _Don't make me come get you…_

 _Nathan is one sadistic kid. Why would I in my right mind come to him. Maybe I am masochistic, but I soon dropped the note in the garbage and left to his dorm. I had to sneak, since it was the guy's dorm but I made it pretty quick. I looked closely at the little boards at each door until I looked at one. It said something in bright red,_

 _Hello Max, look behind you._

 _I looked behind me slowly and saw Nathan, shirtless, smiling a charmingly scary smile._


	2. Chapter 2

FLASHBACK:

I looked behind me slowly and saw Nathan, shirtless, smiling a charmingly scary smile.

Present Time:

I looked into his eyes, then down at his abs.I tore my gaze away and stared at the wall behind Nathan's head.

"Max, my eyes are here". I decided to not listen to him, and just stare at the wall like it was the most interesting thing ever. I wasn't sure if he was feeling provoked, but next thing I knew, he was pulling me into a room. Nathan still had my wrist in a tight grip, "N-Nathan, can you let go". I was still staring at anything but Nathan.

It was obvious he didn't take nicely to that. Nathan's grip tightened, it almost felt like my bones were crushing together, as if they were in a very crowded club. Nathan growled, "Why won't you fucking look at me!". I was pretty sure my face was showing all the pain I was feeling.

C'mon Max, all you have to do is look up, but I couldn't control my pride and my fucking mouth. "W-why won't you fucking let go, sicko!?".

I could feel his eyes glaring holes at me, he tightened it even more, and I whimpered, loud enough that it reached to his ears. He let go and I flopped down holding on to my wrist. I looked down and my wrist was already turning into a damn rainbow. I was even able to see the finger marks.

I know I was stupid for acting stubborn, but how would Nathan learn if he kept getting what he wants. "You won't get everything you want Nathan, even something as small as my eyes if you don't learn a different approach". "I don't see anything wrong with what I did".

I looked up, not because he wanted me to, not because I wanted to, but because of shock and anger. "You think making my fucking wrist a fucking art show is a good approach". I wanted to scratch his cheek again, but I knew that I wasn't in the open and that I wouldn't be as lucky as before. I got up slowly, trying not to move my wrist as much as possible. I avoided his glaring eyes and turned around.

"I hate you so much, Kate is gone, Chloe keeps getting into shit and I have to fix it all the time. I just want a break and you…, you keep making it harder. Thanks for the dislocated wrist, I really fucking appreciate it".

I had my hand on the door until I was pulled back. Nathan yanked off my jacket so I was only wearing my sheer and very light(as if she was wearing nothing) tank top. I felt Nathan's whole body and it felt very firm. I was as hot as if I was having the flu. I kept my head down.

"Let me help you and you can help me".


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my god I am so sorry for the wait guys I had like no ideas at all so this is the next chapter of Calm me, Free me. I want to make a story of a lot of stories from ratings of G-NC-17 so PLEASE leave some ideas in the comments or go to my tumblr, ayoyugio… Enjoy!

Max P.O.V

"What do you think you're doing?" I didn't expect to act so aggressively. When I received his note I was burning inside and out but now that he is touching me, shirtless, I am not even feeling flustered.

Nathan lightly tapped his finger on my bare shoulders, dancing all the way down until my waist. He wrapped his arms around my waist and stuffed his chin in the crook of my neck. He then blew into my ear.

"Don't act like you're so tough, you enjoy this".

I whipped around and smashed my lips onto him. I don't know what came over me, but I felt like I had something to prove to him. Nathan put one arm around my hips and a deadly grip on the back of my neck. His tongue swiped at my lower lip, but I refused to give him entrance.

He gave a deep growl and then removed his arms from around my hips and neck and settled them on my ass. I gasped and he came in for the kill. We fought for dominance and Nathan bit my tongue every chance he got so since he wanted to play dirty, I decided to return the favor.

I slid my hand between our bodies that seemed to perfectly mesh together and squeezed his 'little' growing problem.

Nathan's P.O.V

I groaned when Max's naughty hand touched my most recent problem. I picked Max up and she wrapped her legs around my waist and grounded her crotch on mine. I soon dropped her on my bed.

"You're a naughty one aren't you". She tried to innocently shrug it off but I saw her little smirk. I decided to give her luscious lips a break and move to her porcelain neck. I kissed everywhere until I saw her shiver when I kissed her the side of her neck. I sucked it a little and she gave a sharp moan.

I played with her sweet spot a little more until I got bored.

I tugged at her tank top. "Are you going to take it off, or do I have to rip it off?" She rolled her eyes as if she was doubting me. That pissed me so I gripped the front of her shirt and soon her shirt became useless shreds of fabric.

I slowly started kissing down her neck, 'till the swell of her breasts…..

CLIFFHANGER! Sorry guys, but I want you guys to prepare for what will happen next, and I have to make sure explicit. Remember to go to my tumblr, ayoyugio and put in some requests, so bye guys, prepare.


End file.
